Cazadora
by lovelywoods
Summary: Los lazos de amor y amistad entre santos no están prohibidos, sin embargo es mejor para todos que no los haya, en un trabajo tan peligroso es posible que nunca vuelvas a ver a ese compañero, amigo o amante. #Miloshipfest
1. Cap 1 Panateneas

_¡Hola a todas y todos! Dado que Milo fue mi primer husbando en la vida (sí… a los 5 años…) pues me enteré de este evento y ¡tenía que participar! La verdad ya venía pensando en este fic desde hace algún tiempo, aunque para mis estándares de capítulos largos (pueden consultar mi otro fic para que vean a qué me refiero con "largo") la verdad me iba a tardar mucho, por lo que decidí tomar esta oportunidad del **#Miloshipfest** para escribirlo un poco más corto y ver que tal queda._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y me he basado en su obra y en el juego Saint Seiya Awakening donde creo que han hecho un genial trabajo rellenando todos los huequitos que estaban sin información tanto en el anime como en el manga y esto me ha ayudado a definir mas la idea de este fic, el cual está basado en la época del Saint Seiya original._

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero les agrade._

_¡Buena lectura! =^w^=_

* * *

Cap.1 Panateneas

Hoy era el día, el más importante del año en que se adoraba a Atena y se realizaba un festival en su honor, Panateneas.

De las 88 constelaciones, solamente los guerreros con armaduras de bronce y plata podían inscribirse al combate. Por obvias razones, los santos de oro se mantenían fuera de la contienda.

El evento se realizaba en la zona media del Santuario de Atena, arriba del pueblo de Rodorio y debajo de las 12 casas. Al tener tanta relevancia, todos estaban invitados a disfrutar de las ceremonias deportivas, artísticas y religiosas que se ofrecían a la diosa patrona de la Tierra.

El coliseo se mostraba lleno de público, aldeanos, soldados del santuario, aprendices de caballero y de la presencia de su ilustrísima el Gran Patriarca rodeado de la mayoría de los santos dorados, como siempre, se encontraban ausentes Aries, Géminis, Libra y Sagitario. Para desdicha de muchos, la Diosa Atena no se había reportado al evento, como cada año, esperaban que ese fuera el día en que la conocerían, pero como el sacerdote les recordaba, los asuntos de los Dioses no eran comparables con los humanos.

Aquel año, muchos aspirantes ya contaban con una armadura propia, por lo que al Patriarca le complacía dicho evento, en que podría determinar la calidad de guerreros que el santuario había producido.

Para acelerar las cosas, se había dividido la cantidad de participantes en dos bloques, Alfa y Omega, donde se disputaban las semifinales de cada uno para enfrentar a los más feroces guerreros del Santuario ateniense.

En el bloque Alfa, uno de los combates era entre la santa de bronce Luna de Sextante, y la santa de plata Shaina de Ofiuco. Luna intentaba contrarrestar a Shaina la cual era más veloz y había asestado diversos golpes en la armadura del oráculo, obligando a esta a rendirse.

Shaina era una de las más feroces santas del santuario, tanto que había llegado a la semifinal y su siguiente oponente era el caballero de Perseo Argol.

Mientras tanto en bloque Omega se llevaba a cabo una lucha entre los pupilos del caballero de Capricornio y Virgo. La santa de Fornax se preparaba para cualquier clase de ataque por parte del pavo real. Desde el palco principal, el Gran Sacerdote observaba detenidamente a estos aprendices. Shura Y Shaka se mantenían en silencio, ambos santos tendrían que arreglárselas solos con el entrenamiento que les habían proporcionado.

Shaka confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Shiva, quien ya tenía un dominio muy cercano al séptimo sentido en su cosmos, sin embargo aunque Shura no era el maestro oficial de Akhlys, había estado ahí para enseñarle a desarrollar su precepción a la entonces aspirante a santo.

Akhlys era una mujer joven de armadura plateada con una máscara que ya venía integrada en su tiara, sin embargo cubría delicadamente su nariz hasta la mitad, dejando ver sus labios y mentón. Su cabello rubio y lacio con destellos rojizos se deslizaba unos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros.

Shiva era un chico apenas un año mayor que Akhlys con una armadura en color verde y las colas del pavo real su estrella guardiana moviéndose de acuerdo a sus movimientos. Se sentía muy confiado, honraría a su maestro y a la misma Athena al coronarse campeón, y aunque Akhlys solía rondar el exterior del santuario por lo que sus técnicas no eran muy conocidas, sabía que las enseñanzas de Buda lo guiarían a la victoria.

El réferi, uno de los capitanes de las patrullas del santuario ya había dado la señal para el combate y aún así, Aklhys y Shiva permanecían a la distancia esperando por el ataque del contrario.

-Impresionante, alguien cuyos enemigos no suelen ser santos ha llegado hasta aquí. – Retó Shiva poniéndose en guardia con media sonrisa. – Puede que seas buena con las bestias pero la batalla entre nosotros puede decidirse desde este momento con la fuerza de nuestros cosmos, ¿por qué no te rindes y regresas a tus tareas? –

Akhlys descansó de su postura defensiva y habló ante su adversario.

-Tienes razón, no hay por qué prolongar más esto. – Respondió como si estuviera restándole importancia al encuentro. – Así que, ven. –

Shiva frunció el ceño, no dejaría que esa santa lo tomara a la ligera frente a todos. Empezó a concentrar su cosmo.

-Muy bien, haré que tu vergüenza por haber perdido sea corta. -

Shiva comenzó a rezar mientras las colas de su armadura se levantaron dejando entre ver muchas más colas mientras un cosmos verde lo rodeaba.

Akhlys permaneció inmóvil.

-¡Adiós Fornax! – Se despidió Shiva al lanzarse contra ella a la velocidad del Match 5 lanzando millones de puñetazos hacia su oponente.

Ágilmente Aklhys esquivó cada uno de los golpes ante la sorpresa de Shiva quien por más velocidad y fuerza que imprimía en sus golpes no conseguía tocarla. Sus puños comenzaban a desvanecerse para convertirse en un solo golpe final el cual Akhlys consiguió sujetar con sus manos.

-¿¡Pero… cómo!? – Titubeó el Pavo real.

Shaka negó imperceptiblemente, la batalla ya tenía una clara ganadora.

Aklhys concentró todo su cosmos en una patada que pretendía golpear el abdomen de Shiva, sin embargo fue impedida por una barrera que le protegió de ella.

-¡No te será tan fácil! – Aseguró Shiva.

Los labios de Aklhys se curvearon levemente.

-Puede que tengas cosmos de sobra para luchar, pero, ¿qué tal el aire? – Preguntó ella sin liberar su brazo.

-¡¿Qué dices…?! – Respondió incrédulo Shiva cuando notó como le era imposible respirar, sentía que se asfixiaba como si no existiera aire a su alrededor, sin embargo el ambiente se notaba tan caliente que quemaba la piel de su rostro.

-¡Ríndete! – Exigió Akhlys.

El festival era una muestra de poder de los caballeros de Atena, no era necesario que hubieran muertes, sin embargo estaba permitido, aunque la santa no pretendía eliminar a ninguno de sus compañeros de plata.

Shiva no quería, se estaba debilitando rápidamente, y no podía liberarse de Aklhys. Miró de reojo a su maestro, le había fallado. Sabiendo que no tenía mayor opción, alzó el otro brazo y fue entonces que Aklhys lo soltó.

-La ganadora, Akhlys de Fornax. – Determinó el referee.

Minutos después, el grupo Alfa también había obtenido a su campeón, Perseo.

Todos se preparaban para el evento principal al centro de la arena. El papa Arles se giró a conversar con Gigas, el comandante de los caballeros de plata.

-Shiva es muy lento, debe mejorar, y Shaina perdió contra Argol porque no supo elegir una estrategia que le funcionara, quiero que lo corrijan cuanto antes. – Ordenó, no podía proteger a la tierra si sus soldados no eran perfectos.

-¡Desde luego su santidad! – Exclamó el viejo con preocupación haciéndole un gesto con ayuda de su bastón a Phaeton para que tomara nota.

Shura permaneció con la mirada atenta, Akhlys había llegado muy lejos por su cuenta, la sensibilidad con que veía el cosmos fluir antes que los ataques de sus oponentes no habría podido serle de utilidad si su cuerpo no podía moverse a la misma velocidad, y a continuación venía el pez más gordo de los santos de plata.

-Ahora se definirá quien es el mejor, si aquella santa que Shura ha tomado a su cargo, o Argol quien estuvo entrenando contigo estas últimas semanas. – Susurró Camus a su compañero dorado.

Milo alzó los hombros despreocupado.

-Solo ayudé a Argol a mejorar el control de su cosmos, aún le falta despertar el séptimo sentido, aún así ambos parecen dignos de obtener el primer lugar, es una pena que tu discípulo Crystal no haya participado, apuesto a que hubiera sido interesante. – Concluyó Milo sin hacer que la expresión fría de Camus cambiase tan siquiera un poco.

Finalmente llegó el momento del combate que definiría al ganador de la ceremonia a Atena entre los discípulos de Escorpio y Capricornio. Tres mujeres con finas ropas, una blanca, otra rosada y la tercera en color verde, se acercaron una corona de olivos frescos, una bolsa de cuero con dinero en efectivo y un ánfora de oro puro sellado, cuyo interior se encontraba repleto de aceite de oliva previamente bendecido por el sumo sacerdote, en remembranza al acontecimiento en que Atena ganó la ciudad de Atenas a su tío Poseidón al entregar un árbol de olivo a los ciudadanos. Todos en las gradas dejaron el cuchicheo depositando su atención en la arena, donde el nuevo referee Phaeton se encontraba listo para dar inicio.

-El caballero Argol de Perseo se enfrentará a Aklhys de Fornax en una batalla sin límite de tiempo por la gloria de nuestra amada Diosa Atenea. Recuerden que para obtener el favor de la Diosa, sus causas deben ser nobles y justas. ¡Comiencen! -

-Esto es sorpresivo, no pensé que el combate final fuera contra la cazadora. – Saludó el caballero de Perseo.

-Me honra que seas el último oponente Argol. – Asintió Aklhys en respuesta.

-Bueno, veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto, no tuve que usar mi escudo contra el resto de los oponentes, en verdad espero no tener que usarlo contigo. – Dijo a modo de amenaza.

-Preferiría que lo usaras, ya que Perseo precedió mi trabajo. – Puntualizó Akhlys.

Argol sonrió, así que empezó a elevar su cosmos igual que Aklhys, de ambos emanaba un cosmos poderoso que movía sus cabellos. El de Argol era plateado, mientras que el de Aklhys era anaranjado.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamó Akhlys yendo hacia él con toda su velocidad.

El otro la imitó e iniciaron un combate mano a mano difícil de seguir para la mayoría de los espectadores, pero algo lento aún para los ojos de los caballeros dorados o del mismo patriarca.

Donde Aklhys proporcionaba un golpe Argol lo esquivaba, y de regreso hacia ella. Los dos se encontraban muy parejos, hasta que el santo de Perseo logró asestar un golpe al rostro de Aklhys obligándola a retroceder.

La mujer entonces se dio cuenta de que luchar contra Argol requeriría de mayor habilidad que en el combate con Shiva. Una vez más se lanzó contra él desde el cielo, sin embargo esta vez sus puños desprendían llamas rojizas las cuales cada vez que pasaban cerca del rostro de Argol dejaban un marcado calor sobre su piel.

El caballero tuvo que reaccionar con mayor velocidad, solo podía defenderse ya que Aklhys no le permitía contra atacar, empezó a ver un patrón en sus movimientos hasta que ella lo golpeó con una patada alejándolo varios metros. Argol tuvo que clavar su mano en el piso para frenar su deslizamiento, dejando tres surcos, dos pertenecientes a sus pies.

-Me impresionas, parece que tus técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo son bastante buenas, pero no ganas un combate solo con eso como estás a punto de descubrir. – Mencionó el caballero obteniendo algo detrás de su espalda.

Aklhys estaba preparada. Enfrentar a Argol era igual que enfrentar a la Gorgona de la antigüedad. Cuando su oponente se colocó el escudo sobre el antebrazo izquierdo, Aklhys concentró parte de su cosmos en sus dos palmas, las sacudió y obtuvo un par de lanzas hechas de fuego.

-¡Más vale que lo esquives o te rindas porque no hay forma de volver a la normalidad una vez que te haya convertido en piedra! ¡Escudo de Medusa! – Exclamó Argol. Esta fue la señal para que Akhlys comenzara a correr en un círculo alrededor suyo evitando así mirar directamente el escudo.

Argol se mantuvo quieto analizando lo que ella pretendía hacer a continuación, de pronto, alcanzó a esquivar una de las lanzas de fuego, y de inmediato se protegió con su escudo al lado contrario por una segunda que venía hacia él, de inmediato sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse a su alrededor haciéndolo sudar inmediatamente.

Aklhys creó más lanzas sin embargo al tratar de lanzar una de ellas, Argol desapareció del centro del círculo atacándola desde el piso, algo que ella no había visto venir. Terminó cayendo al suelo a pocos metros fracturando el piso de mármol.

Argol se acercó con cuidado, mientras escuchaba un leve quejido de su contrincante. El ambiente aún permanecía caliente, y se notaba como líneas de vapor subían del piso hasta perderse en el cielo.

-Lo has hecho bien, pero es hora de terminar. – Le indicó mirándola aún en el piso. – ¿Te rindes? ¿O prefieres ser una estatua? –

Akhlys no respondió, mantenía ambas palmas en contacto con el suelo.

-Entonces adornarás el coliseo. ¡Escudo de Medusa! –

Los ojos del escudo comenzaron a abrirse cuando Aklhys obtuvo una nueva lanza golpeando la parte inferior del escudo obligando a Argol a doblegarse un poco apuntando tan solo unos centímetros a un lado de Aklhys donde el mismo caballero de Perseo encontró su reflejo sobre el mármol.

Argol vio como medusa abrió los ojos hacia él. A pesar de que la armadura no le haría daño a su propio portador, sí consiguió retenerlo lo suficiente como para darle a Akhlys la oportunidad de responder dándole un puñetazo de fuego que lo hizo chocar contra una de las paredes que rodeaban el foso del coliseo.

Phaeton estaba incrédulo, corrió hacia Argol para verificar su estado, sin embargo estaba inconsciente, no podía creer como uno de los mejor caballeros de plata había sido derrotado.

-¡La vencedora y campeona de los juegos Panatheneas es Aklhys de Fornax! -

La multitud exclamó con fuerza ante la victoria de Fornax sobre Perseo. Había sido un desenlace inesperado.

-A pesar de todo Argol no lo hizo tan mal.- Señaló Camus.

-Usar la diferencia de temperaturas en el ambiente para crear un espejismo que reflejara a la Medusa fue inteligente. – Respondió Milo quien perfectamente había comprendido el error del caballero.

-Debe confiarse menos. Ese escudo puede ser un arma de doble filo si no sabe usarlo. – Concluyó Camus.

El patriarca asintió complacido y Gigas se encontraba preocupado, seguramente Argol tendría que entrenar mucho más duro a partir de ese momento.

Akhlys Salió victoriosa sin usar la fuerza bruta contra el escudo de medusa, por el contrario uso la mínima fuerza y toda su inteligencia para terminar con su oponente. Se puso de pie intentando regularizar su respiración, hasta que las tres chicas de vestidos elegantes se aproximaron hasta ella, colocándole la guirnalda sobre su cabeza, y haciendo entrega del saco repleto de oro y el ánfora.

El caballero de Capricornio rompió filas aproximándose hasta ella.

-Bien.-Fue todo lo que pronunció Shura al estar al frente suyo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Akhlys asintiendo. -Iré a ofrecer mis oraciones a la diosa Atena. – Informó, sabía que el maestro del décimo templo era el más leal a la Diosa, y quería respetar y honrar sus principios.

-Luce presentable.-Fue todo lo que su tutor dijo antes de alejarse.

Después del largo día, la rubia volvió a su casa, dejando cuidadosamente el premio sobre la mesa. Se retiró la armadura y llego hasta la habitación de baño. Tenía un balde de agua listo, el cual tibió con sólo meter su dedo índice y anular por algunos segundos, enseguida tomó un jabón de hierbas y empezó a pasarlo por todo su cuerpo. Se limpió la tierra y la sangre. Al finalizar se colocó un vestido blanco de lino con algunos adornos azules volvió a ponerse la corona de olivo y se colocó la máscara nuevamente.

Ya era de noche, las estrellas destellaban sobre la bóveda celeste del hemisferio norte. Akhlys avanzó tranquilamente entre la oscuridad con dirección al templo de oración que permanecía abierto durante todo el día.

Aquel templo era lo bastante grande para albergar hasta 50 santos, los cuales arribaban siempre puntuales para estar en contacto directo con el sacerdote, si las personas de Rodorio deseaban estar en esta ceremonia religiosa, debían mantenerse fuera del recinto. Sin embargo ahora mismo no había nadie, únicamente Aklhys.

La mujer entró y vio al frente una bellísima estatua de la Diosa que ese día le había otorgado la victoria sobre tantos otros oponentes, caballeros que estaba segura eran igual o inclusive más valiosos que ella misma, y que aún así, no habían podido saborear la victoria.

Aklhys colocó el ánfora a los pies de la estatua de al menos 3 metros de altura, una réplica más compacta que la que se ubicaba detrás de la casa papal resguardada por los doce templos zodiacales.

Obtuvo de entre las bolsas de su vestido tres varillas de incienso, las cuales colocó sobre un platón de oro hondo. Con la punta de sus dedos encendió los tres y se arrodilló frente a la estatua colocando sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba sobre su regazo inclinando la cabeza.

La mujer encendió su cosmos y empezó a rezar casi en un susurro, agradeciendo a la Diosa por todos sus favores y prometiéndole ser más fuerte para defender todos los ideales que ella representaba.

Pasaron las horas y ella se mantenía en ese posición con su cosmos fluyendo iluminando levemente el templo.

A la mañana siguiente, un santo de oro portando su armadura se dirigió al templo para la misa matinal que el gran sacerdote daba cada semana, Milo de Escorpio percibió el cosmos que oraba adentro, le resultó familiar, así que lentamente ingresó verificando que se trataba de la Santa de Fornax quien estaba arrodillada rezando. Le agradaba saber que la ganadora había presentado sus respetos a Atena, sin duda no había muchos guerreros que agradecieran tan devotamente a la diosa su favor y a juzgar por los inciensos casi completamente consumidos, había pasado toda la noche velando por la diosa.

Milo no dijo nada, ella estaba en su derecho, además aún faltaban casi veinte minutos para que diera inicio la ceremonia. Al notar su cosmos, Akhlys concluyó sus rezos, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

-No tienes que irte. – Le dijo simplemente.

-Gracias, no me iré, es solo que no puedo estar antes que los caballeros dorados. – Mencionó colocándose un metro detrás de Milo.

El santo de escorpión no dijo nada, solamente avanzó hasta estar al frente de la estatua, aguardando por la llegada del Patriarca para iniciar la misa.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí primer capítulo, ya tengo avanzado mucho de los siguientes, en realidad el orden cambiará un poco, pero bueno trataré de no pasar de 3000 palabras por cap o tardaré años en concluir (lo digo por experiencia).

Mi concepto para un fic de Saint Seiya era explorar esa parte religiosa que no se ve tanto, ya que seamos honestos, la batalla entre Atena y Poseidón vendría siendo como una cruzada o una guerra santa como en Hades, por lo que quise que se vea más esa Fe que le tienen a la diosa y cuales son esas dudas que con el tiempo todos tendrían al nunca ver a la diosa que se supone hace 13 años vive en el Santuario.

Quise entrar de lleno con Aklhys esta OC con una armadura que no se ha usado hasta ahora pero en el Taizen marca que es de plata. Así que aquí dejo un poco de información para que vayan viendo de qué se trata y no se preocupen, más adelante sabremos más de Aklhys y su próxima relación con Milo.

**Nombre: Akhlys**  
**Significado: Niebla (Griego) Se refiere a la niebla que pasa por tus ojos antes de morir. **  
**Nacimiento: Aldea de Rodorio**  
**Inicio de entrenamiento: 10 años**  
**Edad: 18**  
**Constelación: Fornax**  
**Poder: Fuego**  
**Signo: Sagitario**


	2. Cap 2 Cosmos

Cap. 2 Cosmos

Las aspirantes a santos femeninos se dividían en tres grupos. Shaina y Marin se ubicaban en el grupo de avanzadas a un costado del mar, mientras que Akhlys era de nivel de poder intermedio por lo que el área designada era el bosque; y las chicas más nuevas entrenaban cerca de una cascada en el campamento de las amazonas, donde la mayoría de los santos varones tenían prohibido el acceso.

En el caso del grupo intermedio, la tutora de por lo menos veinte chicas de las cuales solo dos o tres podrían llegar a tener la oportunidad de hacerse con una armadura, se encontraba mostrándoles cómo usar armas de largo alcance. Entre estas se encontraban cadenas, arcos y flechas y jabalinas.

Syna llevaba ropa de entrenamiento azul con protecciones de cuero café, una máscara con los ojos delineados como si recordaran a los de un conejo y cabello castaño corto. Demostró una técnica perfecta al lanzar las cadenas a un poste a diez metros de distancia, la cual solicitó a las chicas que probaran.

La maestra avanzaba entre el grupo dividido en cinco filas mientras tomaban una cadena para intentar llegar hasta el objetivo, algo complicado debido al peso del arma. Algunas la balanceaban un poco buscando un mejor resultado.

-¡Muy bien! Sigan así. – Las animó.

Ya era medio día, y el sudor escurría por sus mejillas debajo de la máscara, los brazos comenzaban a sentirse adoloridos aunque había habido cierto progreso, ya que al menos la mitad habían conseguido el objetivo en algunas horas.

De pronto, Syna alzó la cabeza y empezó a mirar en diversas direcciones. Algo no andaba bien, sin embargo las chicas continuaban su entrenamiento como si nada.

En un instante, Syna hizo arder su cosmos y una armadura azulada la cubrió de pies a cabeza.

-¡Busquen refugio! – Exclamó preocupada a sus alumnas quienes se extrañaron al verla con la armadura.

Un estruendo resonó en el campamento, y de los arbustos apareció un monstruo. Se trataba de algo similar a un león del tamaño de un gran oso, pero tenía pesuñas y cuernos de cabra y tres colas de serpientes que se azotaban amenazadoras en su parte posterior.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a correr desordenadamente, cuando una de ellas con cabellos negros tropezó, atrayendo la atención de la quimera que se lanzó contra ella hasta que fue alejada de una ágil patada voladora proveniente de la maestra Syna.

-¡Váyanse de aquí! – Ordenó cuando dos chicas llegaron para auxiliar a la tercera.

Syna lucía perpleja, nunca había visto a un monstruo de esos en la vida real, y mucho menos dentro del santuario. La quimera caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar un punto ciego en la defensa de la santa de bronce.

-No sé qué haces aquí, pero no puedo permitir que les hagas daños, así que yo seré tu oponente. – Dijo segura de sí misma desafiando a la bestia.

De pronto el animal desapareció de la vista de todos. Syna se extrañó, no podía saber si había sido una ilusión o si era de verdad.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó Akhlys desde lejos al ver como un destello rojizo se aproximaba a Syna de frente.

Syna pudo ver en el último instante a la quimera reaparecer frente a ella cayendo con todo su peso. La castaña intentó meter los puños repletos de su cosmos para alejarla de sí, más sus colmillos ya se encontraban hundidos en su torso del cual botó sangre en todas direcciones.

Las alumnas gritaban llenas de pánico, algunas estaban escondidas mientras que otras miraban asustadas como Syna gritaba y cada vez se movía menos.

El monstruo terminó con su presa y se volvió hacia las chicas buscando más sangre, cuando sintió una ráfaga por detrás, la cual cortó dos de sus tres colas de serpiente en su huída.

La quimera rugió furiosa observando al nuevo adversario, un hombre joven con una armadura dorada y cabellos negros. Su capa hondeaba detrás suyo mientras este mostraba su antebrazo y su palma en línea recta como si de una espada se tratase.

Sin decir nada, el santo de Capricornio se lanzó contra la bestia, sin embargo esta volvió a desaparecer correteando entre las chicas, a las cuales tumbaba en su paso, sin que Shura pudiera tener un blanco claro para atacar sin lastimar a las aspirantes.

Aklhys no sabía a dónde correr, hasta que alzó la vista divisando nuevamente destellos sobre sus cabezas en dirección a Shura. Desesperada al no saber cómo podía ayudar, tomó una lanza del piso y lo lanzó al aire a aquellos destellos acertando ya que sangre violeta comenzó a emanar, haciendo a la bestia chillar de dolor, algo que Shura no desaprovechó.

-¡Excálibur! – Pronunció en su dirección.

La quimera cayó partida perfectamente por la mitad manchando con una densa y oscura sangre el pasto. Las aspirantes se mantuvieron aterrorizadas, sin embargo Shura preguntó sin alguna clase de cuidado.

-Quien de ustedes lo hizo- Cuestionó con poco tacto.

Las chicas lloriqueaban sin poder si quiera prestar atención a la pregunta.

-¡Respondan! – Les gritó Shura autoritario, los chillidos no eran propios de un santo. -Quiero saber quien atacó a la quimera… - Término por explicar.

De entre el grupo de chicas, una mano temblorosa se asomó revelando a una de ellas con cabello rubio rojizo.

-Vendrás conmigo. – Ordenó de pronto. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la maestra, quien había perdido su máscara en el combate.

Las pupilas de sus ojos verdes se hallaban dilatadas, y la sangre cubría su armadura de bronce. La Santa de Lepus había encontrado una muerte rápida, la quimera había atacado a la yugular arrancando parte de su cuello.

Shura se arrodilló por un momento, presentando sus respetos a su compañera caída. En un suave movimiento se quitó la capa y cubrió a la fémina con ella, para cuidadosamente levantar su cadáver que de inmediato tinto la tela blanca.

El caballero dorado comenzó a andar en dirección al santuario, dejando atrás el campamento femenino. Akhlys estaba muy nerviosa, pero no quería que él le gritase de nuevo, así que avanzó algunos metros detrás suyo sin que el caballero se molestara en voltear.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron a una zona rocosa donde se alzaban 12 templos de mármol blanco.

Shura avanzó entre ellos seguido por la aprendiz, quien ahora distinguía manchas rojas de sangre chocando contra las escalinatas conforme avanzaban su camino.

Akhlys comenzó a sentir el cansancio más allá de la sexta casa, mientras que Shura no disminuía el paso y ella se esforzaba por alcanzarlo. Conforme avanzaban, la chica se sorprendió al no ser interceptados por ningún otro caballero dorado, ya que se suponía había 12 de ellos, aunque ella solo conocía de cerca a tres ahora contando al caballero de Capricornio.

Finalmente llegaron al doceavo templo, donde una figura dorada y atractiva se alzaba esperándolos.

El caballero de dicho templo aguardó sin emitir un sonido. Akhlys sintió temor y sin embargo fue ignorada por el guardián cuando hizo una pregunta a Shura.

-¿Quién? –

Shura no se detuvo, más sin embargo respondió.

-Syna. –

El Santo de Piscis suspiró con escasa preocupación, mientras Akhlys atravesó la casa detrás de Shura.

Llegaron a la casa que coronaba el sagrado santuario, en su interior se hallaba custodiada por una docena de guardias que permanecieron como estatuas, se abrieron las puertas ante el santo dorado y éste atravesó el umbral con paso firme hasta el patriarca.

El sabio maestro aguardaba sentado en un sillón de maderas preciosas, detrás de sí, había unas largas cortinas blancas y rojas, resguardando lo más valioso de todo el complejo.

Shura llegó a un par de metros de él, se hincó y acomodó el bulto a los pies del papa.

-¿Qué es esto Shura?- Exigió saber con una voz grave.

Shura destapó el cadáver para que el Gran Patriarca reconociera a Syna de Lepus, la Santa que se encargaba de enseñar lo básico en el campamento femenil.

-Y lamento informar qué hay por lo menos otros veinte cadáveres iguales pertenecientes a dos patrullas con todo y perros de defensa. – Recordó Shura la cruel visión.

-21 casualidades ¿y nadie detectó al culpable? – Refunfuñó incrédulo.

-Se trataba de una quimera invisible de gran tamaño, no tuvieron oportunidad. – Mencionó el santo de Capricornio.

Los ojos del papa a través de su máscara se posaron en la joven aspirante quien a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto, se encontraba horrorizada al ver los restos de Syna.

-¿Te parece cruel? – Se burló de ella.

Aklhys no respondió, no podía soportar ver a Syna así.

Shura se puso de pie, llamando la atención de la estudiante al cubrirla con su sombra y con aquella mirada que helaba la sangre.

-La vida de un caballero es así, si no estás preparada para ver esto entonces tal vez no deberías estar aquí. – Dijo sin emoción alguna ocasionando que lágrimas escurrieran debajo de la máscara recorriendo su cuello.

-¿Para qué trajiste a esta niña llorona? – Preguntó el patriarca perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ella pudo ver a la criatura, o al menos eso me pareció. – Respondió el caballero intuitivo.

Arles levantó la vista. Aquello le parecía interesante. Se puso de pie y bajó las tres escalinatas dejando el cuerpo de Syna sin atención alguna hasta ponerse al frente de Aklhys.

-Qué viste. – Demandó saber intimidándola con su tamaño.

Aklhys tragó saliva, miró detrás de la túnica del papa y la armadura de Shura a su instructora. Syna había sido buena con todas sus compañeras, y había muerto protegiéndolas, sentía un enorme peso en su corazón al saber que no pudo atacar a la bestia antes de que esta acabara con su vida. Con la voz un poco quebrada habló lo mejor que pudo ante el sacerdote.

-Vi… destellos… - Mencionó sin saber de qué otra forma podría explicarlo.

Arles miró a Shura.

-Las bestias mitológicas tienen un cosmos diferente al de los humanos, ve que desarrolle esta habilidad. – Ordenó a Shura.

El santo de Capricornio solo asintió ante la orden.

-Y tú, ¿crees acaso que Athena desea ver a sus caballeros morir a manos de enemigos? – Se refirió a Syna. – Si crees en nuestra Diosa y su misión, deberás usar el don que se te ha otorgado para protegerlos. -

* * *

_-Eso pasó hace cinco años. –_ Pensaba Aklhys mientras observaba el campo de entrenamiento de las nuevas generaciones de santos femeninos.

Ahora dependía de ella acabar con las criaturas que de vez en cuando venían al santuario. Los santos dorados ya se habían encargado de algunas de las más poderosas como el Minotauro o Euríale hacía unos años atrás, pero por alguna extraña razón, los monstruos más débiles seguían viniendo. Y ella era quien los destruía, gracias a la sensibilidad con que veía al cosmos moverse antes que al cuerpo, podía percibirlas a penas al entrar al territorio sagrado.

Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío que la hizo mirar hacia el coliseo que se alzaba debajo de los doce templos.

Aklhys corrió decidida hasta llegar donde su cuerpo le indicaba que un monstruo mitológico se ubicaba. No podía creerlo, nada se le escapaba y había aparecido ahí, su cosmos, su aroma en medio del santuario.

Fornax llegó a la biblioteca detrás de la arena de batallas. Había algunos soldados resguardando la puerta del estudio.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Su ilustrísima no desea interrupciones! – Exclamó uno apuntando a la santa con una lanza.

La rubia avanzó sin preocuparse con ellos, sabía que algo pasaba dentro del despacho.

-¿¡Qué no oyes!? – Gritó otro pretendiendo embestirla.

Aklhys a penas y tuvo que elevar su cosmos para alejar al grupo de su camino. Sin perder más tiempo abrió las puertas de un golpe y vio a una arpía, un ave con patas y alas de ave, pero cuerpo y cabeza de mujer saliendo por la ventana. La caballero intentó seguirla, pero encontró al Papa con una rodilla en el suelo.

-¡Gran Patriarca! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? – Se apresuró a ayudarle a ponerse de pie, sin embargo este rechazó debilitado su ayuda.

-No… Aklhys… por favor trae con vida a ese monstruo… ¡te lo suplico! – Rogó el patriarca detrás de su máscara, pero, su voz sonaba más dulce y sumisa.

Aklhys se extrañó, pero percibía que su cosmos era el mismo.

-¡Ve! ¡No hay mucho tiempo! Yo estaré bien… – Se quejó adolorido.

Aklhys no comprendía pero hizo lo que el sumo sacerdote le ordenó, se aproximó a la ventana y vio la dirección que el cosmos de la arpía había dejado. Era el momento de rastrear.


End file.
